Skill Limit System
Now that +practice is out of the way (read: dead), I'm going to discuss about the new "Skill Cap. Limits" that we've rolling out. Previously, +raise would only let you raise a skill up to Good. It now lets you raise a skill up to Great. That's the perk of this revision. However, public trainers also only let you train a skill up to Great, though at half-cost. The caveat is that you have to hunt them down (ala Oblivion) to use them, and there isn't a public trainer PER skill. Just the important stuff. There remain Personal trainers as well, However. These teach a number of skills depending on what you want them to teach to you. Again, only up to Great, though. So, how are Superbs be handled? Well, you're each permitted to have four Superbs on your +sheet, and you're able to put them into whatever you want to put them in. If you're a crafter than you might want to make sure you only spend them on trade skills. If you're more combat orientated, then armor, shield, and weapon skills might be your port of call. If you're a Mage or a Cleric, you might want to spread some love to your magic skills. This lets people specialize in certain areas, and also brings a better meaning to Superbs in general. It also lends an additional perk to non-magic characters in that they don't have to worry about using a Superb on a magic skill, and so will be able to put them on conventional skills instead. On top of this, with excellent justification, we'll be continuing the tradition of permitting one legendary per character. This requires you to upgrade from one of your Superbs, and will be the area that you TRULY excel in. However - as stated - it requires excellent justification (because we don't want to hand these out like cookies), it needs you to already have a Superb in that skill, and you need some evidence of RP to back it up. We're not giving Legendary Swordsmanship to Farmer Joe when Farmer Joe hasn't RPed holding a sword in his life, for example. To go from Great to Superb requires a +str/request with some justification to support the level of skill. If you have less than four Superbs, you can make use of this until you do. It was also decided that IF you get a Legendary skill, you'll be permitted to raise another skill to Superb to replace the previous Superb, resulting in a +sheet that contains four Superbs and a Legendary. In recap: * +raise capped at Great instead of Good. * Trainers capped at Great instead of Superb. * Four Superbs permitted per character at any one time. * One Superb may be upgraded to Legendary. * A fifth Superb may be added to replace the previously-superb-now-Legendary one. * All upgrades require Staffer intervention and justification. * Upgrade requests via +str/request using the Skill category. * Normal characters have less options than Magic ones (which is a perk) category:Chiaroscuro Staff Announcements